


[龙獒/龙科]Counting Stars[杀手AU，end]

by TuiMao



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	

写第一写手时候无意间写到继科儿看到的那篇文 有姑娘说想看这个设定就写了

杀手X杀手AU

建议配合陈慧琳《穿越时空遇见你》食用 听着这首写的（暴露年龄系列）

第一不要相见。  
第二不要相忘。

01

他走在赭红色的硬土上，脚下扬不起尘灰，也没有风穿行。空气暖烘烘得让人有点浮躁，他下意识松了下衬衫的领扣，但不同于夏天的热浪，这里仿佛真空了一般，热气并没有蒸腾得视线虚晃起来。  
他漫无目的地行走了很久，除了满目的红色岩石和砂土，什么都没有，甚至边际都没有。他舔了下起皮的嘴角，眯起了眼瞭望着远方，似是有一处绿色的树影，有个人靠着树坐着。  
他开始朝着那个方向奔跑，可是腿像灌了铅一样拔都拔不起来。  
人影越来越清晰可辨，他终于看清了坐着的是马龙，他抵着树闭眼而眠。  
他心脏要破腔而出一样扑通扑通剧烈跳动起来，胸口像压着千斤大石呼吸困难。  
想要说什么却仿佛失声了一样什么声音都发不出来。  
他绝望地摔在了地上，双手挫了一地的沙，指尖渗出的丝丝血被泥土即刻吸个干干净净。  
马龙柔软的声音飘进了他耳朵。不急啊继科儿，我等你。一直都等你。  
他猛然抬头，树下哪儿有什么人。虬枝交错，深深扎入地底，层层叠叠蔓藤缠绕，他根本望不到顶。  
从头至尾只有他一个人。

闹钟把他从噩梦里唤了回来，有一扇窗啪嗒啪嗒来回闪个不停，大约他昨晚睡下去的时候没有关好它，一夜的冷风吹得他脑仁发胀。  
他摸到了手机，马龙依然没有回他消息。停留在“做完这票就收手，如果你愿意收留我，我就来找你。”后面连加了三个微笑的表情。见字如见人，马龙大笑起来见牙不见眼的样子浮现在眼前。  
他摊平在床上闭着眼清醒了五分钟，双手来回搓了几下脸翻身下床。道哥伏在床尾的软塌上，见他起来立刻蹬腿立起来愉快地吠了几声，绕着垫子转起圈来。  
他仔细地洗漱了一番，往中间拢齐了头发，换上鞋，走过木板铺设的廊道，打开门，一阵卷着刀子般湿冷的海风冲到了肺里，他剧烈得咳了起来。  
冬末的早晨依然清冽萧瑟，他顺着海岸线晨跑，道哥一路撒着腿跟着他。天际才只透了一丝亮光，能看到天幕上点着摇摇欲坠即将降下的几颗星星，海面像怪兽的血盆大口，擂鼓一样轰隆隆波浪滚滚势必要吞了他一样席卷而来。

他安静地洗漱完毕，安静地给自己做了早饭，给道哥倒了狗粮，好在他本来就不是喜欢闹腾的人。剩下的食物够这个月吃还绰绰有余，但他依然决定开快艇去主岛上采购一些东西，比如酒。  
万一马龙来了呢。  
主岛更似宜居的人间桃源，镇子藏在丘陵之下，青雾缭绕，冬泉不冻，溪水淙淙，传闻是古人修道成仙之地。拐角便是一片景，二月的腊梅开遍了大街小巷，鹅黄色的花朵小雪团一样缀在抽发有力的劲枝上，鸟语花香一片。  
他提着大包小包走在有些青苔的绿砖上，出手大方但从不多语，也不多做停留。世外美景与他无关一样，好在民风质朴，人们只道他不喜热闹，一个人安静地带着条狗独居在边上的岛上。

02

张继科喜欢粗暴点的性爱。本来留给他们的时间就不多，每一次都要像最后一次一样把对方融进皮骨血肉里。  
马龙按着他在有点老旧的木板床上猛干，贴着他的耳朵说，继科儿你的纹身褪了点色。  
马龙在干活和干他的时候，和平日完全不同，浑身冒着一股子狠劲。他使劲地来回拍着张继科的屁股一直到发红，看着对方夹紧了臀肌，那肉口一下下紧缩去嗦他那根。他心脏咚咚咚跳得一点不讲节奏，抽出那根只留了头在入口，和那小洞作对似的偏偏不让它吸进去。  
张继科被逼得反手去摸他那根，抓着往里头塞，不小心还碰到了自己被操得发软的入口，又是一阵轻颤呻吟。  
他们难得见一次，见一次就要做够本。像火山喷发一样，一波欲望接着一波。  
其实他们根本不应该开这个头，他和张继科应该搏杀至死，两个人都背叛了自己的师门，苟且偷欢，缠绵不休。  
很难说到底是谁先开始，他们躲在阴暗的小巷里，坏了的霓虹灯管招牌在头顶上滋拉作响，明了又暗，暗了又明。细密冰冷的雨水混着血污，随着耸动一点点钻进胸口里去，丝毫不能给他发烫的肉体降温。

他们有了许多这样的性爱。终有一次，马龙犹豫了下，翻身朝着他，把玩着张继科额前的头发，说像在哪里见过他，有一种一眼万年的感觉。张继科点烟的手停顿了下，说我们只是肉体关系，你这些老套的勾搭方法拿去钓别人。马龙哦了一声微笑着别过脸去，半边脸藏在昏暗灯光下，不辨喜恶。张继科有点心慌和浮躁，食指和中指夹着烟燃起了它，顶端盛开了橘色的花朵，一缕幽幽的青烟袅袅绕着圈，勾勒出像是夜里现身的鬼魅。  
匆匆又将它碾在床头柜上，拉着被子蒙住头，闷闷地躲在里头说。  
第一不要想见。  
第二不要相忘。  
我们不要太近，也不要太远，对我们不好。  
马龙又一个翻身拉下被子笑着咬住他心尖的皮肉，你这人真难伺候，总有一天我会离你远远的，顺遂了你愿。  
张继科小声说了句什么，却被窗外哗啦啦大雨声盖了过去，他至今疑心自己到底有没有说过那句话。

马龙真的守住了承诺，从那件事后就没有来找他。  
或许马龙开始了新的生活，遇见了新的人。  
他发了无数条消息过去，却从来没有一个字的回复。他翻出那条马龙说要来找他的消息，反反复复看了那么久那么久。  
久到直到他把道哥葬在屋后的沙地上。  
他望着脚边沙上的蚂蚁成群结队慢慢爬过，海浪卷着水花不停扑向沙滩，一层又一层盖掉之前的印迹，也一次又一次地侵蚀着他的心。

现在他真的是一个人了。

一个人坐在沙滩上从黄昏到黑夜，一根接一根地抽烟，戒了太久都不会抽了，呛得他肺疼，眼泪都咳得爬了下来。他抬头望见无边无际的星空发呆，楞是谁头一回见到这样的星空都是满心震撼。可惜他见了太多次，一晚接着一晚。  
他多希望这夜空是魔术师变出来的魔障，往墨色的天鹅绒幕布上撒了一把银白色的碎钻，一个抖落就又把他送回初见。  
他选择了这座岛，是因为卖给他的人——上一任的岛主告诉他这里有着世界上最美的星光，只要你耐得住寂寞。  
马龙曾经告诉他，小时候傻傻地最爱数星星，以后如果有机会离开，希望住在夜里能看到星光的地方。张继科低头笑了下，难得温柔地说，我们这样的人还有什么童年。

03

寂寞这种东西，你不该和它拉扯，而是要和平共处，你会发现它能给你的陪伴比任何人要久。  
是了，他想起来了。马龙不会来了。  
他终于闪回了记忆的碎片。  
是他亲手把马龙的骨灰盒装在背包里带到了这座岛。

马龙有一次开玩笑说如果他死了，一定要把撒在张继科住的海边。这样他能每天乘着海浪一次次来看望张继科。  
不会太近，也不会太远。

第一不要相见。  
第二不要相忘。

张继科和他生了气，恶狠狠地卯足了力从被子里踢他。他真的和他生了气，一晚上都没有再搭理马龙。  
马龙从背后摩挲着他的腰，指尖从腰窝往里画着圈，从中间的背沟慢慢往上爬。  
我说真的，继科儿，刀口上舔血还怕有这个忌讳么。

 

张继科赤着脚站在冰凉刺骨的海水里，第一把抛出去的时候他就后悔了。眼泪汹涌夺眶而出，他溃不成军，疯了一般去水里捞。哪儿还有残存痕迹，灰沫飘在水面上顷刻便被浪打了下去，翻了几个小小的水泡就毫无踪迹了。他吼叫着挥手去打海浪，回应他的只有无穷无尽的浪涛声。

 

他把剩下的骨灰好好地安放在床头柜上。如果真有鬼魂，为何从未再见过马龙。他从未有如此强烈的念头希望世间真有灵魂，却只有从一遍又一遍的噩梦里寻找他的踪迹。  
马龙依然是年轻时候的样子，一丝一毫都没有老去，他停留在为张继科挡了子弹的那一个夜晚。  
交火像暴风雨一样席卷了双方，子弹划破长空从他脸颊擦了过去打在他身边的墙上，他只剩下一发了，他贴着墙边小心翼翼摸到另一侧，一个利落的转身他举枪瞄准了对方。  
他愣在原地扣不下扳机。  
他对上了马龙。  
对方也沉默地举枪僵在原地。  
马龙身后的许昕眼疾手快地举起了枪。  
他像是被压破了肺泡一样生疼，飞扑过来的马龙整个落在他身上。  
你疯了吗！！！许昕气急了奔过来嘶吼。  
他脑袋里轰得一声一片空白，抖着手翻过马龙按在怀里，这一枪不偏不倚打在胸口。  
马龙几乎发不出声，断断续续艰难地用气声说着。  
没事啊……继科儿，我……我知道你……不爱我。  
张继科如鲠在喉，什么都说不出来，眼泪也流不出来。  
原来人在怀里是这样慢慢冷去，像烛幽幽燃尽灭了光。

 

他想起来了，他每次买酒回来，都是抱着马龙的骨灰盒，祭在他们面前的软沙上，盯着黑漆漆的夜空发呆。  
酒有什么好喝的，真是搞不懂你。他喃喃自语着。

他想起来了，那句被雨声盖过去的话，他想对马龙说却又觉得难以再次启齿的话——你不可以离我太远，不可以我喊你递水你听不到。他怕自己将柔软的内里都剖开呈现在马龙面前，却不知道自己早就在最初就泥足深陷。

他想起来了，最后马龙弥留之际张继科失了魂没法说出来的那句话—— 如果你敢死，我一定忘记你。他这弱小的威胁根本无法逆天改命，他也知道这辈子永远不可能忘记马龙。

他抱着马龙的骨灰盒站在海里，夜里的海风柔和动人，夜空像华丽的绒毯温暖地笼罩着他，璀璨的银光蜿蜒直下，聚成一条星河，指引着他踏浪而行。  
他低下头轻声说，你还在等我么。  
如果有来生这种缥缈的东西，希望我们生在安稳的世上。相见且勿相忘。  
张继科慢慢地走入海中央，很快变成了一个点被吞了个干净。只有沙滩上的一双脚印，清晰地陷在软沙里。很快又被呼啸而来的浪盖了个无踪无际。  
只有夜空，依然群星闪耀。


End file.
